Terry en Orión
by LadyAnnalise
Summary: Un gran amor nace en los tiempos de los dioses del Olimpo... Terry es un semidiós griego, Candy una diosa... ¿Podrá su amor superar todos los obstáculos y sobrevivir a través de los tiempos?. Te invito a entrar aquí y descubrirlo! Completo.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos!

Este fanfiction está inspirado en la leyenda de la mitologia griega de Artemisa y Orión; Es importante aclararles que no soy experta en este tema, sin embargo me gustan mucho las historias de la mitología griega y esta sin duda es una de mis favoritas, y es precisamente por ello que decidí escribir este fic, desconozco muchos detalles de como sería la "vida y/o comportamento" de los dioses del Olimpo y de como interactuaban entre ellos y con los humanos pero he aquí mi versíon de ello...

Espero que sea de su agrado la historia y estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios.

Annalise

...

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como a TOEI Animation 1976

**Terry en Orión**

Prólogo

Esta historia tiene sus orígenes muchos milenios atrás; toma lugar justo después de la época en que la raza de grandes y poderosas deidades crearon el universo, convirtiendo la nada y la oscuridad en infinitos planetas, estrellas y soles, tipos de vida, agua, tierra, aire, fuego y múltiples colores

Nuestra historia inicia varias centurias después de la "Edad dorada" gobernada por los Titanes, cuando la humanidad acababa de ser concebida por uno de los dioses más grandes y poderosos del Olimpo: Albert. Como en aquellos tiempos que precedieron la época de los titanes en nuestra historia entran en juego varios de los dioses hermosos, únicos pero también con ambiciones tan extraordinarias que la mayoría de las veces resultaban arriesgadas y catastróficas para algunos, exitosas para otros…

Esta historia así da inicio con el nacimiento de una diosa, hermosa por naturaleza, fuerte, poderosa y talentosa, diosa de la caza, de los animales salvajes, de la cosecha y la castidad: Candy, quién aún teniendo un día de nacida ayudó a su madre a dar a luz a su hermano mellizo: Neal dios de la profecía y de la agricultura.

Candy y Neal crecieron llevando al pie de la letra sus responsabilidades, aprendiendo a luchar y a usar sus diferentes habilidades; eran mellizos se querían y se protegían mutuamente aunque su carácter fuera distinto.

Un día mientras Candy era pequeña se acercó a su padre, quién era conocido como el padre de todos los dioses del Olimpo para hacerle una petición sin saber que esto le costaría muy caro muchos años después. Candy le pidió a su padre Albert que le concediese la virginidad eterna y él aceptó gustosamente…

Al pasar los años Candy era una hermosa diosa con apariencia humana pero deslumbrantemente irreal, tenía hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes cuyo color resulta imposible comparar con algo humanamente conocido, una cabellera larga y rizada que pareciera que fue hecha con los hilos más finos del sol, una piel nívea y fina que ni la seda más pura le haría justicia. Candy como todos los dioses principales del Olimpo tenía su propio templo cuidado y custodiado por sus sacerdotisas que adoraban y complacían en todo a la deidad a la que dedicaban su vida, Candy a su vez las cuidaba y de cuando en cuando les daba hermosos regalos y les permitía gozar de su compañía.

Candy al ser la diosa de la caza era la mejor cazadora del mundo entero, ella era bien conocida por no fallar jamás un tiro de su arco sin importar que tan lejos o cerca, que tan rápido o lento se moviese su objetivo, justo así era su vida, clara, controlada, maravillosa, siempre sonriente y feliz, ella era y sigue siendo aún en nuestros tiempos la hija predilecta de Albert y el tesoro más grande de Neal…

Candy de esta manera vivió muchas centurias del mismo modo, amada, adorada, poderosa, teniendo todo cuanto quiso y viviendo entre lujos dignos solamente del elíseo…Quizás fue menos tiempo, quizás fue más, eso no es importante en aquellos tiempos los días no se contaban como días, y los años no se contaban como años; lo relevante es que cuando puedes vivir durante toda la eternidad y aún más, pocas cosas pueden sorprenderte, pocas cosas pueden llamar tu atención, la esencia de tu carácter siempre será el mismo pero tener tanto poder para la eternidad puede llegar a hacerse costumbre… simple costumbre.

Así llegó un buen día en que Candy salió de caza, ella tenía en mente obtener el placer de cazar 10 ciervos en esa jornada más nunca imaginó encontrarse con lo que descubrió ese día: Cuando iba a la mitad de su cacería, ella escuchó voces humanas, siendo ella una diosa sabía bien que pocas veces debería dejar verse, no cualquier humano podía tener la dicha de ver a una diosa en su vida; para esto los humanos tenían que hacer valientes hazañas y mostrar grandes habilidades que les hicieran merecedores de tener el placer de ser visitado por alguno de los benévolos dioses que habitan en el Olimpo. Candy se transformó rápidamente en un ave, ellos podrían no tener derecho a verla pero ella tenía toda la libertad para ver y hacer lo que le placiera por algo ese era su bosque y por lo tanto su territorio…

Candy voló hacia lo alto de un árbol para poder observar desde un buen punto lo que sucedía pero lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella estaba impresionada.

Estaban ahí 3 hermosos humanos, si innegablemente bellos y fuertes cazadores dispuestos a llevarse un buen botín; pero no ellos no fueron los que hicieron que el cuerpo de Candy vibrara y sintiese una descarga eléctrica casi comparable a una descarga del rayo de Albert, claro en otro sentido pero devastadora al fin, fue él: Un hermoso ¿humano? soberbio, gallardo, fuerte, arrogante, con una voz tan profunda que sería capaz de hechizar hasta a la misma Medusa, ahí estaba él, un dios hecho hombre, maravilloso, perfecto, magnífico, con una mirada azul únicamente comparable con los profundos mares del mar Egeo, no, eso no le hace justicia suficiente, comparable como el cielo azul en la profunda noche vista desde el mismo Monte Olimpo… ¿Quién eres? Se preguntó Candy, cerró sus penetrantes ojos un momento, se concentró y lo supo al instante él era Terrence, hijo de Richard dios de los mares y Eleonor hija de un rey humano, Terrence era un semidiós…

La historia de amor que yo comienzo a contarles hoy tiene su inicio este día.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola!

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me han hecho llegar para esta historia!

La historia ya está terminada es un fic corto. Muy pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo!

OoOoOoOo

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como a TOEI Animation 1976

**Terry en Orión**

Capítulo 1

24 Lunas

Candy ese día cumplía 6 lunas confinada a un encierro voluntario en su templo; solamente salía a cumplir con las responsabilidades que tenía ante los dioses y ante el pueblo humano pero ya no salía por iniciativa propia, se negaba a salir de caza, ya no hacía ninguna de sus "típicas travesuras" como visitar Atenas, Delfos, Egea o Delos en alguna de sus formas animales o incluso con alguna forma humana no propia. Así mismo estaba más irritable de lo normal, su padre había notado que el carácter de su hija había cambiado, ahora ya no era sonriente sino más bien hosca y taciturna; Neal por su parte estaba preocupada por su hermana no la veía más que en contadas ocasiones, se negaba a verle y él no podía visitarla en su templo puesto que estaba prohibida la entrada para los de su género, sí, incluso para su propio mellizo y no sería él quién se atreviera a profanar un templo sagrado y mucho menos el de su hermana; el único que tenía el privilegio de entrar al templo de Candy era Albert, su padre.

Candy se encontraba ahí en sus aposentos recostada en su lecho con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, quién la viera creería que estaba durmiendo.

Mi señora por favor le ruego disculpe mi intromisión –dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y piel bronceada inclinándose ante el lecho de Candy y manteniendo la cabeza viendo al piso, era una de sus sacerdotisas- tiene una visita importante.

Candy se sentó a la orilla de la cama y acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de la mujer le respondió: -Está bien Adrianne- Se levantó y salió de sus aposentos esperando ver la gallarda e imponente figura de su padre pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que quién la esperaba era una hermosa mujer, de cabellos negros cual ébano, piel blanca como el marfil y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, quién la esperaba era nada más ni nada menos que Annie, la diosa del amor, de la belleza y de la atracción sexual.

Annie ¿A qué debo tu visita? -saludó Candy a su repentina invitada brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Candy ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme? –respondió Annie con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Vamos Annie si quisiera charlar contigo habría ido a buscarte, si me da gusto verte o no, es irrelevante, lo importante aquí es saber a qué has venido tú, no vale la pena perder el tiempo en charlas someras cuando ambas sabemos que hay algo que te trajo hasta aquí- terminó Candy con haciendo un leve gesto de hastió.

-Candy mi querida Candy, siempre tan impertinente y tan reacia a las buenas maneras… pero tienes razón – pronunció desviando un poco la vista para quitar alguna poluta de su hermosa túnica- estoy aquí porque he notado que últimamente estás muy "sensible" -pronunció matizando notablemente su última palabra- he notado que cierta energía emana de ti y por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte- le dijo con una sonrisa capaz de igualar al sol.

-Tu Annie ¿Quieres ayudarme a mí porque sientes algo extraño que proviene de mi sin pedir nada a cambio?– Los ojos de Candy se encendieron -¿Qué quieres?- inquirió molesta.

-Candy no deberías de tratarme así sabes… Llevo ya tiempo sintiendo esta molestia que sientes, te recuerdo que en cuanto a temas del "corazón" y otras partes de tu cuerpo– Le dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza –yo puedo sentir todo lo que sucede, no me habría tomado la molestia de investigar lo que ocurre pero tratándose de ti, mi querida Candy, quiero ayudarte, y en cuanto a que quiero a cambio de momento no quiero nada, poseo todo cuanto deseo.

Candy en ese momento supo que no podía mentirle Annie sabría en parte el suplicio que llevaba sufriendo desde aquel maldito día en que decidió salir de caza… -¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda Annie? ¿Cómo podrías tu ayudarme?- cuestionó nuevamente con recelo.

-Bien pues te estoy ofreciendo el poder a hablar con una amiga, alguien que entienda lo que sientes a la perfección o mejor aún decirte que te pasa, aunque no tengo una solución- Murmuró Annie viendo hacia el vasto horizonte.

-Annie, Annie nosotras no somos amigas pero entiendo tu punto. Está bien, dime ¿Por qué me siento así? ya no quiero pensar más en ese ser que se está robando mi vida, que se ha metido hasta el fondo de mis sentimientos, y que por algún motivo que desconozco, me causa angustia saber que día a día el va muriendo porque va envejeciendo como el simple mortal que es-

Annie soltó una risa perversa, no es lo mismo saber algo que tener el placer de escucharlo y respondió –Muy fácil Candy te diré lo que sucede todos esos sentimientos mezclados, angustias y sensaciones que sientes tienen un nombre: Amor, no sé cómo pudo sucederte- terminó Annie resoplando y temiéndose ver una reacción explosiva de la rubia.

-¿Amor? No Annie te equivocas, yo siento amor por mi padre, por Neal, por los animales, por la gente, por el cielo, por las ninfas, por los pegasos, y por lo tanto también por él, pero no es eso lo que siento- concluyó confusa.

-Oh Candy no me he explicado sientes amor puro y verdadero por él-

-No- Exclamó la rubia y en sus ojos Annie pudo leer claramente el temor –Yo no puedo sentir esa clase de amor por él ni ahora ni nunca, yo no fui concebida para esto ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿No lo habrás planeado tú con Archie? –En sus ojos flameaba la furia contenida a causa de la idea de una posible traición- ¿No habrá Archie lanzado una flecha de oro hacia mí? ¡Contéstame!

-Por supuesto que no Candy, que cosas se te ocurren, mi hijo jamás haría algo así, ¡No lo acuses más! solamente he venido a decirte que lo que sientes se llama amor y que no es una enfermedad y que desgraciadamente para ti no pasará aunque te encierres y te escondas. Creí importante hacerte saber lo que sientes eso es todo –pronunció la pelinegra en un murmullo- Si puedo ayudare en algo sabes dónde encontrarme y confía en mí cuando te digo que me aflige que estés pasando por esto- Con esto la diosa del amor se desvaneció en el aire dejando a Candy con el corazón desbocado y llena de miedo.

OoOoOoOo

Después de la revelación que Annie le hiciera a Candy ella siguió en su encierro asustada y temerosa de sus propios sentimientos, habrían de pasar 24 lunas desde el día que decidió no volver más a sus bosques a cazar hasta que decidió salir a buscar al hombre que había revolucionado su eterna y tranquila existencia.

Ese día Candy decidió que vería a Terrence, no sabía con qué fin, si se dejaría ver por él o no, pero sabía que tenía que verle, y así con solo desearlo hizo que Terry súbitamente tuviera la necesidad impostergable de ir salir de caza y así lo hizo.

Candy veía a Terrence cazar a través de sus profundos ojos verdes. Cuando le vio llegar ella tuvo que contener el aliento y contener una maldición para que no llegara a oídos de su padre, él estaba aún más gallardo que la última vez que le vio, más alto mucho más alto, hábil, fuerte y ahí estaba él: Terrence el hombre-semidiós que sin saberlo había logrado cazar el corazón de una diosa…

Terrence no podía concentrase en su caza, el se sentía extraño, algo estaba pasando a su alrededor pero sus instintos no le decían nada, se sentía observado pero estaba seguro de que en ese bosque no había nadie más. El tiempo siguió pasando y comenzó a atardecer, el se disponía a atrapar a una última presa y volver a casa, así que el cazador cerró los ojos y se detuvo a escuchar los sonidos del bosque, poco a poco su instinto le dijo que pronto encontraría algo que cazar, alistó su arco y su flecha y justo cuando escuchó el sonido de rápidas pisadas sobre la hierba abrió los ojos y logró distinguir la silueta de un ciervo a la lejanía el estiró la cuerda de su arco y disparó su flecha convencido de que daría en el blanco: Él era el mejor cazador de toda Grecia, jamás fallaba un tiro, escucho un sonido y dedujo que había atinado a su presa así que se dispuso a caminar hacia donde yacía ahora el ciervo para darle una muerte rápida y sin dolor en caso de que su tiro no hubiera sido mortal.

Estaba a punto de llegar hacia donde estaba seguro encontraría a su presa cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento pasó rozándole el brazo izquierdo, el instintivamente se echó hacia el otro lado, fijo su vista y se dio cuenta lo que le había rozado era una flecha que había partido la suya en dos pero no estaba sobre el cuerpo de un animal sino en un árbol. Él rápidamente se puso alerta, por instinto llevó su mano hacia donde estaba su espada, la sacó un poco de su empuñadora y se agazapó en espera del enemigo, quizás eran bandidos.

-¡Guarda eso humano, no te hará falta!-

Escuchó una dulce y melodiosa voz a sus espaldas, giro para ver quién le hablaba aún con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y entonces la vio: Ahí estaba el ser más divino que había visto en toda su existencia, era una mujer que en ese preciso momento desmontaba un hermoso pegaso negro y se dirigía hacia donde estaba él, rápidamente calculó que ella tenía que ser una ninfa o alguien con algún ser especial puesto que para montar un animal de esos había que tener algún don o habilidad especial rara vez dada en los humanos. Era realmente hermosa, divina, etérea, parecía una reina o más aun una mismísima diosa del Olimpo.

-Quita esa cara de asombro, ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer como yo?- Sonrió la recién llegada coqueta y perversa.

Terry sintió que una energía le arrasó el cuerpo, había un cosquilleo que jamás había sentido, esa voz, ese toque de insolencia, pero él no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente aunque por dentro estuviera nervioso jamás lo aceptaría y ella jamás lo sabría, o al menos eso él creía.

-No nunca había visto a una mujer como tú a no ser que tengas una gemela- Pronunció arrogantemente sonriendo de lado –ó que tú me conozcas y yo te haya olvidado- concluyó.

¡Insolente! –Le dijo Candy con sus ojos verdes chispeantes- Créeme Terrence si me hubieras visto antes jamás habrías podido olvidarme.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Río Terry aparentando incredulidad aunque estaba seguro de que él jamás olvidaría a esta aparición.

Yo lo sé todo –Respondió ella alzando una ceja.

Ni que fueras omnipotente –La retó

Terrence, Terrence yo que tú iba cuidando mis palabras, te responderé porque hoy amanecí de muy buen humor –mintió- no, no soy omnipotente pero puedo saber muchas cosas y hacer tantas otras con solo desearlo.

Terry soltó una sonora carcajada – Soy conocido en Grecia entera y sé perfectamente que no es tan difícil que alguien pueda montar un pegaso, así que niña no creas que porque sabes mi nombre y venías volando en un pegaso eres una diosa del Olimpo-

Candy solamente sonrió enigmáticamente y alzó una ceja viéndolo muy profundamente; ambos sintieron una fuerte energía corriendo por sus cuerpos cuando verde y azul se encontraron, ambos pretendieron no sentir nada y esconder sus sentimientos con la diferencia de que uno los logró esconder muy bien, y el otro sabía perfectamente que clase de emociones causaba su presencia en su apariencia natural.

Terrence poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que esa mirada profunda deseaba darle a entender hasta que la realización le tocó completamente –Por todos los dioses ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Terry y bajo un momento su vista para intentar esconder todo lo que estaba sintiendo, esto tenía que ser un sueño del que pronto despertaría, esta divinidad pronto le dejaría y no volvería a verle más y el estaría maldito a recordar este momento como el mejor de su vida.

-Estás en mis bosques ¿Quién crees que soy?-

-Candy- Pronunció Terry en un susurro y recordó todas aquellas anécdotas en las que los afortunados que habían gozado de la presencia de la diosa la describían soberbia, hermosa, irreal y él pensó que así era, pero que no había una palabra para describir la perfección que él tenía frente a sí.

Muy bien Terrence, respuesta correcta –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole dulcemente.

¿En qué puedo servirte? –Preguntó Terry dando por hecho que si ella se había presentado ante él era porque ella deseaba algo.

Candy por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que decir, no le quería para nada más que para amarlo y deleitarse con su presencia, ella le sonrió, se acercó a él le observó, lo rodeo viéndole de arriba abajo sin perder detalle y cuando llegó nuevamente frente a él le dijo: Solamente es mi deseo verte y charlar contigo.

Terrence estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría ella quería verle, solo para eso ella lo necesitaba, el no podía más que sentirse agradecido profundamente pero más allá de todo su corazón no dejaba de palpitarle muy rápido haciendo que él se preguntara si lo que sentía era impresión por ver a una diosa ó lo que el más temía: Sí aquello era amor a primera vista.

Candy se sintió complacida con la reacción de él y no pudo evitar que sentirse feliz; sabía que no podía tener nada físico con él pero podía verle y conocerle y así quizás se terminaría aburriendo de él; podría amarlo sin tocarle, podría disfrutar de su presencia, sí ella por primera vez disfrutaría de la compañía de alguien más.

¡Ven mañana temprano al bosque y no le digas a nadie de nuestro encuentro, si lo haces le daré tu corazón a los cuervos! –Dijo ella amenazante intentando esconder la emoción que sentía.

Terry se enterneció al ver lo que ella le pedía, lo amenazó para que él no dijera nada porque aún no confiaba en él, pero bien sabía que ella no le haría daño sino quería causar un conflicto entre los Olimpos, después de todo Richard no estaría contento si su hijo muriera, y él, bueno él ya se encargaría de ganarse la confianza de la diosa y de ser posible su amor, sin saber que sus deseos se habían cumplido desde hacía ya 24 lunas.

Continuará


	3. Capítulo 2

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como a TOEI Animation 1976

**Terry en Orión**

Capítulo 2

Cazando tu corazón

Terrence y Candy se habían vuelto a ver al día siguiente como la diosa había deseado, pero no fue solamente ese día, ellos se vieron a escondidas durante muchos días y algunas veces durante varias noches con la luz de la luna como único testigo del amor que crecía y crecía irrefrenablemente en el interior de estos dos seres…

Con el paso del tiempo ellos habían llegado a conocerse muy bien y para su fortuna o desgracia sus almas se habían reconocido como un solo ser, ellos ahora estaban seguros de que ninguno de los dos podría volver a amar de esa manera a alguien más; era como si el destino hubiera decidido que el camino que ellos habrían de recorrer a partir del momento en que se conocieron tuviese que ir de la mano: forjado con hierro para no poder separarse pero también prohibido…

Terry y Candy estaban conscientes de que su amor jamás podría llegar a materializarse, ellos no podrían tocarse jamás como una pareja normal lo haría, ellos jamás podrían llegar a unir sus vidas con la bendición de los dioses, en este caso de Albert; ambos tendrían que conformarse con amarse sin tocarse, con admirarse y disfrutar de la compañía mutua, con tenerse sin poseerse…

Sin embargo Candy a pesar de sentir que nunca más en la eternidad podría llegar a olvidar a Terry, ella tampoco deseaba para él este tipo de amor, una parte de ella deseaba que la olvidara para poder hacer su vida como un mortal junto a alguien más y formar una familia, pero su otra parte, la más fuerte la que la hacía ser egoísta, vanidosa y cruel como la diosa que era se negaba rotundamente a compartir a Terry, ella pensaba que no sería capaz de verlo feliz con alguien más, antes que eso preferiría matar a quien osara posar sus ojos en su amor porque eso era, su amor.

OoOoOoOo

Candy querida –Dijo Neal llegando al lugar en donde estaba sentada su hermana- quiero que me cuentes como estás, hace tanto que has dejado de ser tu misma, mucho tiempo te encerraste alejándome de ti y ahora tu mirada brilla pero no logro descifrar el por qué.

Oh Neal, no tienes nada de que preocuparte –Le dijo Candy a su hermano viéndolo con sus expresivos ojos- estoy bien, es solo que quizás ha llegado el momento en que no puedo compartirte todo cuanto me sucede, pero quiero que estés seguro de que mi amor por ti no ha cambiado y jamás será distinto, tu eres mi hermano, mi pilar y te amo- Concluyo tomándole una mano a su apuesto hermano.

Bien Candy tu sabes que yo no soy tan paciente como debería y tampoco he querido acudir al oráculo para saber qué es lo que está sucediendo contigo, esperaba que tú me contaras lo que ha venido sucediéndote; el que no te vea no significa que no sepa que estás triste y ahora te veo feliz, hay una luz peculiar que te rodea pero también puedo ver algún tipo de angustia y no logro encontrar una razón- Concluyó Neal haciendo pequeños círculos en la palma de la mano de Candy –Yo te venero mi dulce hermana y deseo que sea lo que sea que atribula a tu corazón pase pronto y vuelvas a ser la misma de antes me duele saber que no puedo acompañarte en el sendero por el que ahora caminas pero cuando quieras aquí estaré…

¡Gracias Neal, no sé que haría sin ti! –Exclamó Candy abrazando a su hermano, eran muy pocas las veces en que habían compartido este tipo de caricia que era poco común entre los dioses.

Candy poco después se retiró dejando a Neal muy pensativo, pero ella estaba muy equivocada si creía que su mellizo se quedaría tranquilo sin saber cuál era el maldito motivo que había cambiado tanto a su hermana…

OoOoOoOo

Te estaba esperando Candy –Rompió el silencio de la noche una voz aterciopelada y varonil en medio del claro del bosque que tenía una hermosa vista al lago.

Lo sé –Respondió la rubia sentándose a su lado sin quitar la vista de las pequeñas figuras que hacía la luna al jugar con el agua -¿Qué has hecho hoy Terry? –Dijo Candy volteando a ver al aludido.

¿En verdad quieres saberlo Candy? –Respondió el ojiazul sonriendo de lado.

Si, ¿Por qué no habría de querer hacerlo? –Preguntó nuevamente Candy coqueta mientras se acercaba un poco a él. Este tipo de juegos eran peligrosos, hacían latir sus corazones muy rápido, les hacían sentir todo tipo de emociones pero no era nada sano puesto que estaban jugando con fuego y estaban a punto de quemarse

Porque tú podrías saber que hago en todo el día sin necesitar que yo te lo cuente –Sonrió el semidiós.

Oh si tienes razón –Murmuró Candy guiñándole un ojo y fingiendo aburrimiento.

¿No será mi querida diosa que deseas escuchar de mis propios labios que he pensado en ti todo el día? –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los rosados labios de la rubia, rompiendo el límite que estaba establecido- ¡Qué cada día que paso junto a ti voy desapareciendo porque dentro de mi poco a poco vas ocupando más espacio tú, mis días están repletos de pensamientos para ti, mi mortal corazón late solamente por ti, mi alma te necesita como el calor al sol, no puedo estar lejos de ti porque tu vives en mi Candy, no hay palabra alguna que me permita describir lo que tú provocas en mi!

Candy sentía el cálido aliento de Terry chocar en sus propios labios, y su voz había sido como el sonido de las olas golpeando una roca: hipnotizante, cautivadora, él había confesado que la amaba, por todos los dioses del Olimpo; ella sabía que si él intentaba besarla no podría moverse, no quería moverse, estaba deseando con toda su alma unir sus labios a los de él aunque fuese una sola vez, se sentía tan enamorada que en ese momento supo que sería capaz de rogarle a Annie por un poco de su ayuda, y a Albert por liberarla de aquél voto que ella había hecho hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Dime mi amada Candy ¿Mis palabras te han halagado tanto que te has quedado muda o es que te han ofendido tanto que estás conteniendo tu ira? –Preguntó Terry temeroso, había un brillo en los ojos de Candy que él jamás había visto, había algo en su mirada que le hacía temer y a la vez desearla, algo acababa de cambiar en ella y él deseaba saber que era; él era un hombre soberbio, prepotente y orgulloso pero por ella daría hasta su vida… Por tener la fortuna de disfrutar su compañía, no le importaba que jamás pudiera tocarla, él sería feliz sabiendo que ella lo amaba, que entre todos lo había escogido a él, no importaba si él nunca tendría una familia como siempre soñó ahora todo lo que él deseaba era ella: Candy

Candy por un momento vio hacia el cielo y observó el firmamento, tan lleno de estrellas, brillantes bailarinas danzando alrededor de la luna, estiró una mano hacia el cielo y con un gesto hizo como si atrapara una estrella en la palma de su mano, a continuación bajo su mano a la altura del bello rostro de Terry y lo acaricio con el dorso de su mano aun cerrada y le dijo –Terry jamás podrías ofenderme, es sólo que con tus palabras sé que después de ti no habrá nadie más a quién pueda amar y adorar como lo hago contigo –Candy suspiró por lo que estaba confesando y observó como Terry parecía brillar con luz propia de felicidad- Si Terrence estoy profunda y eternamente enamorada de ti.

Terry sabía que probablemente él era el primer humano en recibir un trato así de un Dios, y más aún una confesión hecha con la pureza que un alma guarda y con la ternura que sólo el amor más puro puede brindar –Candy sé que no debería, pero no resisto más, me dejarías beber aunque fuese una vez el dulce néctar de tus labios y si así lo deseas matarme después por profanar tu boca con mi deseo –Preguntó Terry sabiendo cual sería la respuesta, ella podría ser una diosa pero era la mujer que amaba y la conocía muy bien.

Candy sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente rompiendo así de alguna manera el voto que hizo con su padre muchas centurias atrás pero sintiéndose feliz, plena, amada.

Terry poco a poco acercó sus labios a los de ella, no cerró los ojos hasta que el contacto entre sus labios era completo, puesto que no deseaba perder ningún detalle del rostro de su amada. El beso comenzó como una dulce caricia que se prolongaba hasta el alma, Candy se entregó por completo al beso sin reservas, sin temores, él la besó con dulzura pero poco a poco la pasión que ambos llevaban en su interior comenzó a brotar haciendo el beso más y más apasionado. Terry exploró con su lengua la boca femenina hasta encontrarse con la de ella para iniciar una danza que ahora lejos de ser casta amenazaba con convertirse en un volcán en erupción; ella rodeo con sus brazos el cabello de Terry y con una mano acariciaba y revolvía sus cabellos mientras con la otra lo acercaba más a ella uniendo más la caricia, él había abrazado con ambos brazos a Candy por la cintura y sin saber cómo lentamente la fue atrayendo hacia si, hasta que él estaba recostado sobre la hierba con ella sobre su pecho abrazándolo, besándole, devolviéndole con la misma pasión cada una de sus caricias y desatando la pasión que ambos llevaban dentro, sin haberlo planeado ambos estaban tocando el cielo en los brazos del otro.

Tiempo después ambos estaban recostados boca arriba sobre la hierba tomados de la mano, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes por los momentos compartido; agradeciendo que el Olimpo no hubiese notado este desliz y hubieran mandado a las furias tras Terry.

Candy eres mi vida entera –Escuchó la rubia la voz de Terry haciéndole sentir esa extraña contracción en el estomago.

Tú eres mi vida Terry –Respondió Candy sin dejar de observar las estrellas.- Dime Terry, yo sé que alguna vez deseaste formar una familia, si tú aún deseas hacerlo te dejaré libre para que lo hagas, no tienes que estar conmigo, seré benevolente y te dejaré ir lo juro –Murmuró Candy con un tono sombrío.

Candy se lo duro que debió de ser para ti decir eso, te lo agradezco amor mío, pero ahora mi único deseo es vivir a tu lado –Respondió el dueño de la mirada azul.

Candy en un movimiento se puso de lado para observar a Terry sin soltarle la mano y su otra mano seguía estando en cerrada en un puño –Dime Terry ¿Sí hubieras tenido un hijo como le habrías llamado?

Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora sería demasiado osado pensar en que ese sueño podría vivirlo junto a ti, mejor dime tú, con los años que llevas viviendo y los nombres que has de conocer que nombre le pondrías sí alguna vez tuviéramos un hijo Candy.

Candy sonrió dulcemente y respondió:- Le llamaría Orión, en honor a ti, tú eres el mejor cazador de Grecia, yo soy la diosa de la caza, tú eres el ser más perfecto que mis ojos ha visto y sé que él sería como tú, tendría lo mejor de ti, sería apuesto, talentoso, con un gran corazón, osado y valeroso, Orión porque su padre logró cazar el corazón de una diosa y Orión porque su madre se enamoró de un cazador.

Sí sería perfecto dijo Terry- La volteó a ver profundamente y le dijo honestamente:- pero sabes, no me importa, tú eres todo lo que deseo en mi vida y no pido más soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

Candy acercó su rostro al de Terry y le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la nariz y nuevamente tomó sus labios permitiéndose una vez más deleitarse con el exquisito sabor de Terry, ella esa misma noche acababa de descubrir que sus besos sabían a gloria.

Sabes Terry estaba pensando -Dijo Candy separándose un poco de él, mientras veía como él levantaba una ceja con incredulidad, ella sonrió y continuó- me preguntaba si tu mirar sería lo más hermoso que yo he visto y si era mi imaginación o si tus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas…

¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste amor? –Preguntó Terry al ver que ella se quedaba callada.

Llegué a la conclusión de que tu mirar es especial, de que verme reflejada en tus ojos es el mayor goce que podré tener y de que tus ojos brillan con luz propia, aún mucho más que las mismas estrellas –Diciendo esto Candy abrió su mano mostrando lo que tan celosamente había guardado ahí, Terry se sentó de inmediato sintiéndose halagado y curioso por ver lo que tenía en la mano la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

Ahí en la palma de la mano de la rubia estaba una Estrella que titilaba a juego con sus compañeras en el firmamento, lentamente acercó su mano al rostro de Terry, no perdiendo de su vista jamás la estrella y cuando al fin tuvo sus ojos y el pequeño astro a la misma altura sonrió y susurró –Lo sabía no hay nada más bello en la tierra ni en el firmamento que tus ojos.

Terry siguió con la mirada hasta donde pudo la pequeña estrella, se conmovió por las dulces palabras que Candy le había dedicado y le dijo- Te has equivocado mi pecosa diosa, tu eres lo más bello que ha pisado la tierra y nuevamente unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Al terminar el beso Candy abrió la palma de su mano y la subió hacia el cielo dejando que la pequeña estrella volviera a tomar su lugar en el vasto firmamento.

Ellos decidieron quedarse juntos hasta ver el amanecer tomados de la mano, susurrándose las más dulces palabras de amor que Annie hubiera escuchado en todos sus años de existencia.

OoOoOoOo

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un apuesto dios de piel morena y ojos marrones viendo enfurecido a la distancia a una pareja sentados uno junto a otro a la orilla de un lago esperando el próximo amanecer.

Continuará


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos!

Gracias por leer Terry en Orión como les comenté al principio de esta aventura es una historia corta basada en la leyenda de Artemisa y Orión; no conozco muchos detalles de la mitología griega., solamente me he inspirado una de mis historias favoritas y he querido plasmar con mis palabras lo bello de esta historia para mi pareja favorita Terry y Candy.

Les agradezco con el corazón los bellos comentarios que me hacen llegar, muchísimas gracias a quienes me leen en silencio y mil gracias a quienes me dejan un review, muchas gracias!

Este capítulo es el final de la historia pero antes de que me maten les cuento que tiene un epílogo vale!

OoOoOo

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como a TOEI Animation 1976

**Terry en Orión**

Capítulo 3

Orión

Desde aquella noche en que Candy y Terry se declararon su amor pasaron muchas, muchas lunas disfrutándose, queriéndose, conociéndose, hablando de cosas triviales y cosas importantes, compartieron muchas caricias, besos, abrazos, y aunque nunca llegaron a consumar su amor, ellos realmente podían palpar la felicidad completa con la punta de sus dedos. Annie les ayudó mucho para verse a escondidas, ayudó a Candy y Terrence ocultándolos bajo su manto para que Albert jamás se diera cuenta de que su hija se había enamorado de un mortal, y que deseaba fervientemente encontrar el momento y las palabras adecuadas para pedirle que rompiera aquella promesa.

A veces es imposible hacer lo que planeas, hasta los mismos dioses se llevan sorpresas del destino porque al final nada está escrito…

OoOoOo

Neal encontraba el cambio de su hermana muy drástico y sobretodo preocupante. Él aquella primera noche solamente los había visto muy juntos esperando el amanecer, pero él había acudido otras noches y había sido testigo mudo de los encuentros amorosos entre su amada hermana y el simple mortal. Él había intentado por todos los medios hablar con ella, disuadirla, explicarle que si él los había descubierto tan fácilmente cualquiera podría descubrirlos y seguramente el castigo para él sería una muerte dolorosa después de una larga tortura, pero a ella, a su dulce hermana,, no podía ni deseaba imaginarse el castigo que podría llevarse por haberse enamorado de un mortal y por estar a punto de romper su voto de castidad, ella sufriría castigos físicos indecibles además de llevar consigo la pena emocional de la muerte del hijo de Richard.

Neal había acudido al oráculo de Delfos y la respuestas a sus interrogantes siempre eran poco alentadoras, no habían ninguna solución en la que su hermana saliera victoriosa; Albert jamás perdonaría esta traición sobretodo porque ya había pasado tiempo desde que todo comenzó; si él mataba a Terrence su hermana no lo perdonaría jamás y a pesar de que ella quedaría destrozada aún así sufriría un castigo enorme por haber fallado al Olimpo, a él no le importaría sufrir un castigo de dos mil o tres mil años si con eso pudiera asegurar la "felicidad" de su hermana. Habían pasado ya muchas lunas buscando una solución y al parecer solamente quedaba una, él no deseaba llevarla a cabo pero sabía que sería con suerte la única salvación de Candy a un castigo infernal y ella al final lo perdonaría porque ella era buena, dulce y además era su melliza y él haría esto por el bien de ella, solamente por su bien.

Lo único que daba por hecho era que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para actuar, todo estaba a punto de descubrirse y él tenía que salvar a Candy, el ardid tendría que empezar pronto. Comenzó a entonces a figurarse un plan y muy pronto lo tuvo listo, más sin embargo decidió esperar todo el tiempo que pudo para, regalarle más momentos de felicidad a su hermana porque lo que vendría sería difícil.

OoOoOo

Amor todo este tiempo a tu lado he sido inmensamente feliz -dijo Terry viendo como los rayos nacientes del sol iluminaban el cabello de su amada- Quiero decirte que lo mejor de mi vida eres tú y que no importa si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida viéndote a escondidas, mi amor por ti es tan grande que cuando llegue el momento de mi muerte volveré a nacer solamente para poder volver a verte.

Terry no digas eso –respondió Candy angustiada porque sabía que día a día el tiempo de Terry estaba en cuenta regresiva porque él momento a momento envejecía- Aun estaremos mucho tiempo juntos y espero poder encontrar pronto la manera de decirle a mi padre que te amo y que deseo estar contigo, aunque no será fácil soportaré cualquier castigo gustosa si después me permite amarte.

Mi bella Candy sé perfectamente cuán grande es el amor que me profesas, pero espero que también sepas que mi amor por ti es infinito y eterno –Murmuró acercando nuevamente sus labios a los de ella para besarla con fuerza, pasión y con todo el amor que sentía.

Me alegra que lo sepas Terry, te amo y eres mi vida –Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie, debo ver a mi padre ahora te veré esta noche amor mío.

Siempre estaré esperándote amor, te amo- Con estas palabras los 2 amantes se despidieron y se separaron.

OoOoOo

Terry al poco tiempo de haberse separado de Candy tuvo la sensación de que algo importante pasaría ese día pero no supo que, solamente sabía que tenía que ir a la playa lo más pronto posible así que dándole un beso de saludo y despedida a su hermosa madre se dirigió a donde su corazón le decía que acudiera; pero no era su corazón, era él llamado de otro dios.

Hasta que tengo el "placer" de conocerte –exclamó un apuesto hombre.

¿A sí? ¿Quién eres tú? – respondió Terry arrogante al hombre que tenía frente a si a la orilla del mar.

Me imaginé que no sabrías reconocerme, soy Neal, el hermano de Candy, aunque creo que a ella la conoces muy bien –le dijo mirándolo significativamente.

Yo no sé de que hablas- Terry tuvo el súbito deseo de salir corriendo de ahí, si él los había descubierto, quizás Albert también, el tenía que protegerla, no podía permitir que Candy sufriera por él.

Neal se sorprendió al descubrir que tan puros y fuertes eran los sentimientos que este mortal profesaba a su hermana, el sintió pena pero no podía detenerse ahora, al final él también deseaba proteger a Candy y es justamente lo que haría así le costara muy caro.

No te apures no voy a delatarlos, al contrario quiero ayudar –expresó Neal convincentemente.

¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos?- preguntó Terry derrotado al ver que Neal sabía todo y sería más estúpido intentar ocultarlo, él no sería un dios pero tenía habilidades y coraje para defender a Candy y a su amor por ella enfrentándose hasta contra el mismo Albert.

No puedes saber cómo confiar en mí, solamente tendrás que hacerlo, y respecto al por qué aunque te suene raro yo también amo a mi hermana y deseo su bienestar –expresó el moreno levantando una ceja- Tengo un plan para ayudarlos pero tu tendrás que poner mucho de tu parte.

Haré lo que sea no tengo miedo –respondió el ojiazul seguro.

Me alegra que así sea porque no será nada fácil- hizo una pausa y continuó -para empezar tendrás que hacer algunas pruebas comenzando por demostrar a los dioses tu valentía, ¿Estás dispuesto?

¿Qué ganaría con demostrar eso? –inquirió Terry sonriendo recelosamente.

Con suerte la aprobación de Albert para que te vea como un digno hombre y semidiós para mi hermana.

Acepto -dijo Terry sin pensar más

Muy bien, me da mucho gusto saber que aceptas, eres un hombre valeroso y estoy seguro de que tienes algo especial para haber logrado que Candy se enamorase de ti, ella te ama con todo su ser –dijo Neal dejando a un lado su natural prepotencia y dándole a Terry una alegría inmensa y el único regalo que el apuesto dios podría darle al mortal.

Gracias –respondió Terry feliz, él ya sabía que Candy lo amaba infinitamente pero que su propio hermano, el vanidoso y arrogante Neal se lo dijera era algo que no esperaba y que le hizo sentir la fuerza para enfrentarse a todo con tal de tenerla a ella.

Bien lo primero que deberás hacer es nadar a aquella isla –dijo el dios señalando un pequeño punto que se divisaba en el horizonte- con esto demostrarás tu fuerza y tu coraje, yo te veré ahí y te daré la siguiente instrucción, cuando comiences a nadar y estés lejos de esta orilla iré por Albert para que vea tu primera hazaña.

De acuerdo. Candy está ahora con tu padre, no dejes que se preocupe por mi, superaré todo –dijo Terry con convicción.

Por supuesto, no te preocupes tu enfócate a esto primero yo cuidaré de ella –Dijo Neal tocándole un hombro –Mucha suerte Terry que la fortuna te acompañe eternamente.

Sin decir más Terry se quitó las pesadas ropas y zapatos que le harían más difícil su tarea y se metió a las aguas del mar egeo.

OoOoOo

Neal pronto llegó al Olimpo para llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan.

Candy mi bella hermana, bellos son los días en que me permites gozar de tu presencia –expresó Neal sosteniendo la mano de su hermana al topársela.

No digas eso Neal nos vemos muy seguido –dijo la melliza mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos en la palma de la mano de su hermano.

No tanto como desearía mi querida hermana –respondió él abrazando fuertemente a su hermana de repente y sorprendiéndola gratamente, no era normal que ellos se abrazaran- tengo una idea me ha dicho un pajarito que hace mucho tiempo que no vas de caza, ¿te parece si nos vamos a de caza tú y yo?

Me encantaría Neal pero debo decirte que no podrás ganarme –dijo ella sonriéndole pícaramente.

Quién sabe estas fuera de práctica –Neal le sonrió al decir esto.

Jamás me ganarías Neal y si acepto tu reto, es más ponlo tú, jamás fallo un tiro.

Neal suspiró y guardó su dolor en lo más profundo de su ser, le dolía lo que le haría a su hermana pero tenía que hacerlo y todo estaba saliendo como él había planeado Candy había caído en la trampa. Muy bien, ya que insistes solamente tendrás una oportunidad, el segundo tiro lo haré yo Candy, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Lo estoy –dijo Candy sonriente- ¿Nos vamos?

Si pero no iremos a los bosques, iremos a la orilla del mar y buscaremos algún objetivo en movimiento.

Así fue ambos hermanos pronto estaban en la orilla de una hermosa playa preparados con sus arcos y flechas. Ella feliz de compartir el día con su hermano y atribulado por todo lo que pronto pasaría pero no había marcha atrás.

Pronto Neal y Candy divisaron un punto en el horizonte, era algo que se movía muy rápido, por la distancia no podrían saber con certeza que era, pero parecía ser un muy buen objetivo.

Candy según el acuerdo pronto sacó su flecha y la colocó sin prisas en el arco, lo levanto elegantemente y disparó un tiro que indudablemente dio en el blanco.

OoOoOo

Cuando depositas tus ilusiones, tu vida, tu amor, tu corazón en alguien más y ese alguien desaparece todo se obscurece, todo se queda vacío y carente de otro sentimiento que no sea el dolor por la pérdida, el dolor que no tiene comienzo y no tiene fin, el dolor que te consume en vida y te hace desear morir, pero la maldita muerte no llega; sólo te queda la vida como recordatorio de que un día fuiste feliz y al mismo tiempo el dolor recorriendo tus venas con fuego avisándote lo miserable que puede ser tu vida mientras esperas la muerte… pero cuando eres inmortal, cuando no te queda ni el infeliz consuelo de esperar la muerte para terminar con tu dolor, entonces lo único que queda es la ausencia.

Candy lloró, suplicó, maldijo una y otra vez la trampa de su hermano, deseo morir, intentó morir, quiso volver el tiempo atrás y detener todo, intento ir al inframundo y cambiar su vida eterna por la mortal de él, quiso hacer tratos hasta con el ser más vil del universo y no consiguió nada, él ya no estaba y no volvería jamás…

Albert se decepcionó mucho del comportamiento de su hija pero tal y como Neal había predicho él no la castigaría más porque era suficiente el castigo con haber perdido para siempre al amor de su eterna vida, sino que también tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de saber que él murió por su culpa, sin siquiera poder dañar a su hermano porque él lo hizo por amor a ella.

Richard el dios de los mares, se enfureció y estuvo a punto de comenzar una guerra entre los Olimpos al saber que su hijo había sido asesinado a traición, pero al conocer la situación a fondo y saber todo lo que llevó a esta situación no le quedó más que maldecir la astucia de Neal y compadecer a la pobre de Candy ella cargaría con la pena más grande por toda la eternidad porque de lo único que él estaba seguro es que ni él ni Albert la dejarían morir y ese sería su más grande castigo.

Annie no quería demostrarlo pero lo acontecido le dolió mucho; para ella había sido maravilloso ver nacer y crecer el amor de esa pareja a pesar de todo lo que Candy hizo por evitarlo; ellos se habían amado como nadie más en el mundo ha podido amar a alguien más, había sido un amor único y quizás ella sabía que nadie en la tierra volvería a amar así, y por lo tanto sabía el gran dolor por el que Candy estaba pasando. Ella permanecía cerca de Candy la mayor parte del tiempo como apoyo a su dolor pero no podía hacer más; lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás.

Candy un día llegó al Olimpo cuando Patty la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra estaba hablando con Albert, a ella no le importó que su padre estuviera enojado con ella, o que estuviera ocupado ella necesitaba pedirle, rogarle, hacer lo que fuera necesario, complacería a todos los dioses, dejaría su orgullo a un lado, haría y cumpliría mil promesas si tan solo pudieran volverlo a él a la vida.

No Candy he dicho no y mi voluntad tendrás que respetar –Dijo Albert de manera terminante después de haber escuchado nuevamente por mucho tiempo a Candy y de haberle negado cada una de las súplicas de su hija por revivir a Terrence.

Padre sé que no merezco ni debo pero quiero pedirte que por favor hagas que nadie más en el mundo pronuncie el nombre de Terry, has que su nombre se pierda porque no soporto escuchar que lo pronuncian me duele demasiado, nadie más deberá de llamarse así, nadie más será tan especial con él, nadie nunca ocupará su lugar ni el Olimpo ni en la tierra porque él era único –Imploró Candy llorando a los pies de Albert ante la conmovida mirada de Patty.

Eso Candy, mi dulce hija, si puedo concedértelo y lo haré gustoso pero dime entonces, ¿con qué nombre quieres que Terrence sea recordado? –Preguntó Albert demostrando una vez más su generosidad y bondad.

Orión padre –respondió de inmediato Candy- que los que lo conocieron lo recuerden como Orión y si sus hazañas como el gran hombre y cazador que fue han de pasar a la historia de la humanidad, será con este nombre también por favor padre –Dijo Candy con nuevas lágrimas.

Muy bien Candy así será de hoy en adelante solo nosotros, los Olimpos, sabremos el verdadero nombre de aquél hombre que capturó tu corazón y para el resto de los mortales será Orión. –dijo suavemente acariciando la cabeza de su hija- también te haré otro regalo y, aunque tú no te lo mereces un amor tan grande tiene su mérito:

Voy a pedirle a Sarah, la diosa de la muerte, que me entregue el alma de Orión y la colocaré en el cielo como una hermosa constelación así cada noche podrás verlo como hiciste tantas noches, solo que ahora su alma y su amor serán la constelación más hermosa que adorne el firmamento.

OoOoOo

Así de esta manera concluye nuestra historia, Candy destinada a vivir toda la eternidad extrañando y amando irremediablemente a aquél joven de ojos azules que cazó su corazón; a aquel joven que gustoso habría dado su vida por salvar de todo mal a su amada. Ella a partir de aquél día en que su padre subió al firmamento el alma de Terry como una constelación, al anochecer ella saldría cada noche a admirar las estrellas, a ver el alma de su amor.

Fin

Lady Annalise Grandchester


	5. Epílogo

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como a TOEI Animation 1976

**Terry en Orión**

Por Annalise Grandchester

Epílogo

Transcurrieron muchos días, muchas lunas, muchas centurias o quizás milenios desde aquél día en que Albert, el padre de todos los Dioses del Olimpo, le pidió a Sarah, la diosa de la muerte, que le diera el alma de Terrence para subirla al cielo como una de las constelaciones más hermosas: Orión. Candy por su parte salía absolutamente cada noche a admirar el firmamento, a admirar el alma de Terry su único amor; a pesar de que ha pasado ya tanto tiempo ella jamás ha dejado de amarle, de hablarle a las estrellas deseando que él pueda escucharla…

Neal pasó muchos años abatido, observando impotente la gran depresión que su hermana sufrió, y que aún sufre, porque aunque ya han pasado siglos desde aquél día en que el ideo un plan para salvar a su hermana de recibir el peor de los castigos por haberse enamorado de un mortal, ella a pesar de que ya sonreía, de que nuevamente sus ojos brillaban con cierta alegría ella jamás volvió a ser la misma, algo de ella murió junto a Terry.

Padre, ¿Crees que mi ardid de aquel entonces… fue algo que estuvo bien que haya hecho? –Preguntó el apuesto dios de piel morena y ojos castaños.

¿A qué te refieres Neal? – Preguntó como respuesta Albert, con una mirada confundida.

Me refiero, a todo lo que planeé aquél maldito día, aquél día cuando hice que Candy disparase una flecha al hijo de Richard.

Albert volteó a ver a su hijo con una mirada de comprensión, Neal aunque jamás lo diría sufría en silencio por su melliza – Si Neal, hiciste bien, si yo me hubiera enterado de lo que sucedía me habría visto obligado a castigar a Candy de una horrible manera, Terry habría sido castigado y condenado a una muerte dolorosa y lenta y para ella habría sido peor.

Lo sé padre, pero han pasado ya tantos siglos, la humanidad ha cambiado tanto, ha habido tantas cosas por las que reír y alegrarse, pero ella no, ella se ha mantenido aislada, aunque intente hacernos ver que todo va bien, sabemos que no es así, y hasta la vanidosa de Annie pareció sufrir con las redes que el destino tejió para Candy y para aquél mortal infeliz. –Expresó Neal con la mirada perdida en el ayer.

Annie solamente le dirigió una mirada rápida y coqueta pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

Albert rió suavemente y habló: - Si pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, él debía morir, quizás si ella hubiera acudido a mi antes de engarme, antes de casi romper su voto…

Eso es algo que no entiendo padre –Dijo Neal ladeando la cabeza y viendo al dios de ojos azules- por qué si todos los dioses podemos relacionarnos con humanos, y de hecho muchos de nosotros, estamos disfrazados en la tierra como uno más de ellos, y algunos otros hasta tienen descendencia ¿Por qué ella no podría haber sido feliz con él, le habrías concedido romper su voto?

Neal, mi querido Neal, no puedo responder algo que ya pasó porque no sé a ciencia cierta, como dicen los humanos, que habría pensado en aquél entonces si esa petición hubiera llegado a mí. –Respondió el padre de todos los dioses pensativo – Aunque viendo como ha sufrido, creo que si era amor de verdad.

Annie bufó y con una mirada fría le dijo a Albert tocando este tema por primera vez – No puedo creer que tú Albert, "el omnipotente" no sea capaz de distinguir entre una aventura y un amor real, y que no supieras que tu hija predilecta – pronunció con sorna estás dos últimas palabras – iba a sufrir un desamor para la eternidad, y aún ahora, si le levantases aquél absurdo voto de castidad, dudo que ella se relacionaría con alguien más, su corazón se quedó prendado de lo que ahora son esas estrellas que titilan cada noche –terminó de decir indignada

Entiendo tu postura Annie, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no puede cambiarse –Respondió Albert con la voz dura, pareciera que no supieran cuanto amaba a Candy y cuanto ha sufrido él también a lo largo de todo este tiempo viendo como la alegría de su hija murió.

¡Oh pero miren quién ha dicho eso! Albert, no quieras engañarme querido – expresó Annie con voz dulzona – Eres el padre de todos los dioses, tienes más poder que ninguno y si pudiste negociar con Sarah para que te diera el alma de Terry y subirla al firmamento no me digas que no podrías cambiar lo hecho y hacer que el viva y componer esta historia desde el punto en que se convirtió en tragedia – Dijo Annie viendo fieramente al más poderoso de los dioses.

Si, tienes razón Annie, puedo cambiarlo pero no sería justo, entonces cuantas personas no habrían vivido por ese simple cambio, crearía una paradoja y tú lo sabes muy bien.

¡Pero no todo está perdido, si en verdad desean hacer algo yo tengo una idea! –Habló por primera vez una tercera melodiosa voz.

Neal volteó a ver a Patty con la duda brillando en su mirada y levantando una ceja le invitó a continuar.

Habla Patty, ¿Cuál es el maravilloso plan, que según tú podría animar a mi Candy? –Pregunto Albert genuinamente curioso.

La diosa de la sabiduría y la belleza sonrió enigmáticamente y comenzó a explicar su plan: Bueno, bueno ya que los veo tan interesados en el estado anímico de Candy, a quién no culpo por cierto lo que ha vivido es verdaderamente una "tragedia griega", pues hay una solución muy clara, pero entonces tendrían que aceptar varios dioses a colaborar con esto.

¡Continúa! – Se escuchó la voz de Annie curiosa, quién ya se había hecho para adelante para estar más cerca y escuchar mejor sin perderse una sola palabra de lo que diría la diosa de la sabiduría.

Esto es muy fácil; si ustedes en cierta manera se sienten culpables de la tristeza de Candy, y del desafortunado destino de Terrence, hay una solución muy fácil – dijo sonriendo y levándose de su asiento – Albert si tú aceptas esto le darás el mejor regalo a tu hija y también a tu hijo Richard –dijo viendo al aludido por un fugaz momento- Ellos en aquellos tiempos y en aquellas condiciones jamás habrían podido vivir una vida tranquila, no habrían podido vivir su amor de manera habitual puesto que Terry tendría obligaciones que cumplir como semidiós, y de no hace falta que les diga que ella jamás podría casarse y hacer una vida normal y feliz como tanto "aclaman y anhelan" los humanos.

Lo que podríamos hacer es lo siguiente: Albert tú podrías enviar a Candy y a Terry de nuevo a la tierra, en estos tiempos, así no crearíamos paradojas en el tiempo, ni problemas innecesarios; ellos solamente tendrían que volver a nacer en familias buenas y "acomodadas" de preferencia para que no pasen penurias de ningún tipo y nosotros, los omnipotentes y caritativos Olimpos nos encargaremos de tengan una vida normal, unos padres amorosos, una infancia inolvidable, haremos que se conozcan, al ser almas gemelas seguramente terminarán enamorándose y nosotros lo único que tendríamos que hacer es quitar obstáculos y hacerles la vida fácil, ellos tendrán una vida larga, feliz, tendrán descendencia y cuando sean viejos, cada uno volverá a su sitio con la diferencia de haber tenido una larga, plena y feliz vida juntos; Candy por siempre tendrá esos recuerdos y también tendrá a su descendencia quienes le harán feliz y Terry podrá vigilarlos desde el firmamento pero con la alegría de haber vivido la historia de amor más hermosa de todos los tiempos, al volver ellos recordarían absolutamente todo, quienes son realmente y lo que hicieron en la tierra.

Patty no deja de sorprenderme tu astucia - le dijo Albert – Si fuera así ellos realmente podrían tener una oportunidad que jamás habrían tenido ni con mi consentimiento en aquellos tiempos, pero hay un problema, si desapareciera la constelación de Orión, sería un hecho terrible para la humanidad.

Vamos Albert –habló por primera vez el dios de todos los mares – es una idea muy buena la de Patty no quieras estropearla con ideas absurdas, no todos los humanos viven viendo al cielo, y además cualquiera podría poner algunas estrellas ahí, es una idea perfecta, ¡Mi hijo volverá a vivir! – expresó Richard emocionado.

No vayas tan rápido Richard, por supuesto que sería importante que Orión no desaparezca, pero lo que lo hace especial es precisamente el alma de tu hijo, y tendría que ser otra alma la que esté ahí para que.

Yo lo haré - Interrumpió Neal a su padre – Solamente serán unos años, como mucho 90 años ¿no?, ¿Qué son 90 años cuando tenemos toda la eternidad? Yo podría ponerme en el lugar de Orión así podría vigilar de cerca todos los pasos de Candy, de Terrence y podría avisarles siempre que vea algún peligro para ellos, ó para cuando se conozcan, para su relación, yo los vigilaré pero serán algunos de ustedes los que tendrán que hacer el trabajo sucio…

Ah por eso no te preocupes Neal – respondió la hermosa diosa de ojos azules – yo me encargaré de cuidarlos y también convenceré a Archie, a Stear, incluso a Anthony para que me ayuden a cuidarlos y a hacerles una vida más fácil -Annie verdaderamente estaba emocionada, podrían volver a la vida aquellos dos que se profesaron las más dulces palabras de amor que ha escuchado en toda su existencia y no solo eso, sino que ella se encargaría de que está vez no hubieran obstáculos.

Yo también cuidaré de ellos, especialmente de Terry, pero si es así haré que se olviden de esa tontería de poner en el olvido el nombre de mi hijo, si el vuelve a nacer se llamará Terrence nuevamente, ¿Qué dices Albert?

Van muy rápido y me sorprende la "inesperada amabilidad" de todos ustedes y las ganas que tienen de colaborar con esto, me parece que las cosas han cambiado y que los Olimpos están muy aburridos. Creo que debo de preguntarle a Candy que piensa de eso y respecto al nombre no veo ningún problema porque Terrence vuelva a llamarse Terrence si vuelve a nacer; creo que es una buena idea Patty, una muy buena de hecho…

Lo malo es que tendremos que esperar tanto tiempo para que ellos se conozcan, aunque bueno si han esperado ya tanto tiempo, unos 14 o 15 años más serán nada y además ¿No recordarían nada de lo que realmente son mientras estén en la tierra verdad? –preguntó Annie acariciándose los labios pensativa.

¡No!, Si hacemos esto ellos no recordaran nada, será como si fueran simplemente dos humanos, y tampoco nos dejaremos ver por ellos, estaremos vigilándolos sin que ellos lo sepan – Expresó Patty

¿Cuándo comenzamos? – Preguntó Neal curioso - me gustaría hacer algunas cosas antes de tomar el lugar de Orión.

En cuanto hable con Candy, estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de esto –Respondió Albert con un nuevo brillo en su mirar, esta experiencia también quitaría ese peso sobre sus hombres y aunque no lo dijera él mismo se encargaría de castigar y quitar del camino a quién quisiera hacerle daño a su preciosa hija y/ó a su querido ¿yerno?.

OoOoOoOo

Padre, madre, antes de que sean las 12 y llegue el año nuevo deseo salir a tomar el aire, volveré en unos minutos – Dijo una chica de mirada verde y cabellos rubios y ensortijados dirigiéndose a la proa para que le diera en el rostro la brisa del mar y se refrescara un poco, aún estaba triste por tener que dejar su vida en América y tener que mudarse a Inglaterra.

Caminó un poco y su estola salió volando con un viento frío que comenzó a correr, ella caminó rápidamente detrás de su estola para poder recuperarla cuando le pareció ver a alguien en la bruma, era la figura de un hombre, muy apuesto, delgado, tenía el cabello castaño y un poco largo, y a pesar de que solamente podía verlo de perfil parecía que recitara algo y sonriera al mismo tiempo. Por algún motivo extraño su estola dejó de volar justo a los pies de aquél desconocido y pareció enrollarse en sus piernas sacando de su ensimismamiento al chico que estaba recargado en el barandal del barco.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –Dijo el chico arrogantemente mientras recogía la estola enrollada en sus piernas.

Muchas gracias, lo siento, mi estola salió volando con el viento –Respondió Candy aún nerviosa por haber interrumpido a aquél chico...

Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorriéndoles la espina dorsal, ambos tuvieron una sensación de déjà vu, como si ya se conocieran desde antes y al mismo tiempo una gran atracción comenzó a crecer entre ellos, sin saberlo sus destinos ya estaban sellados y vivirían la historia de amor más hermosa de todos los tiempos.

OoOoOoOo

Desde un punto más lejano las miradas de la mayoría de los Olimpos estaban puestas en esta peculiar pareja que "comenzaba a conocerse".

Fin

OoOoOoOo

Hola a todos,

Muchas gracias por leer Terry en Orión.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, si tienes algún comentario que hacerme me encantaría leerlo!

Lady Annalise Grandchester


End file.
